The Sea and the Sky
by PitFTW
Summary: "Arthur, Arthur, God of the Sea, listen to this poor fool's plea: rise up from your home and reach for the sky, open your arms to me." "Alfred, Alfred, God of the Sky, harken now to my plea: begone, go back, to your home in the sky. Oh please, forget about me."


The Sea and Sky

**A/N: My first try at poetry. I do hope it is somewhat legible. **

**Summary: "Arthur, Arthur, God of the Sea, listen to this poor fool's plea: rise up from your home and reach for the sky, open your arms to me."  
><strong>

**"Alfred, Alfred, God of the Sky, harken now to my plea: begone, go back, to your home in the sky. Oh please, forget about me." **

**Pairing(s): USUK**

**Disclaimer: PitFTW claims no ownership of the fandom and characters used. **

* * *

><p><em>The Sea<em>

Gold is the wind that tousles your hair.  
>Green are the eyes I see.<br>Blue do you glow under a moonlit night,  
>And white is my smile on thee.<p>

God of the Sea, God of the Sea,  
>Believe you in true love's flight?<br>I await you now, come down to your court,  
>And open your arms tonight.<p>

I bring the day, I bring the night,  
>After dusk, I bring the dawn.<br>I do it for you, God of the Sea,  
>So rise and sing thy song.<p>

To you I give the sun and sky  
>And all the warmth I bring.<br>I give you all riches, all life, all light,  
>And o'er this, I crown you king.<p>

Fire, fire, God of the Sea,  
>Do you understand what I mean?<br>It burns, it burns for you alone;  
>Is that love in your eye I glean?<p>

Arthur, Arthur, God of the Sea,  
>Listen to this poor fool's plea:<br>Rise up from your home and reach for the sky,  
>Open your arms to me.<p>

I love you, I love you, God of the Sea,  
>For you alone do I shine.<br>Do not give your sweet heart away  
>Until I can make it mine.<p>

I beg you, I beg you, God of the Sea,  
>Do not turn my heart away.<br>You can send me a storm, God of the Sea,  
>But my love you ne'er shall sway.<p>

I give you forever, God of the Sea,  
>I give you all hopes and dreams.<br>I give you my life, God of the Sea,  
>O'er it you reign supreme.<p>

Give my thy heart, God of the Sea,  
>Give me your love, my dear.<br>Give me your heart so all may know  
>That thy love is always near<p>

Rise up, rise up, God of the Sea,  
>Rise up like the sun's red glare.<br>Rise up, rise up, O God of the Sea,  
>With thy home bursting in air.<p>

Come hither, come hither, God of the Sea,  
>Come hither and no farther.<br>I love you, I love you, God of the Sea,  
>My heart belongs to Arthur.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Sky<br>_

Silver shines the blade you wield,  
>Blue is the spark in your eye.<br>Gold are the waves of grain in your hair,  
>White is your home in the sky.<p>

God of the Sky, God of the Sky,  
>Always your gold to I see.<br>Spread out like a rose, bringing the dawn,  
>Why do you call out to me?<p>

I call the storm, I call the gull,  
>I call the beasts of my home.<br>I rage and scream and wash you away,  
>But why won't you leave me alone?<p>

To me you give the sun and the sky,  
>To me does your sweet voice sing.<br>A kingdom, you say, that I can call my own.  
>But I don't wish to be king.<p>

Water, water, God of the Sky,  
>Do you understand what I mean?<br>You burn, I douse, and destroy you I shall,  
>I can never rule as your queen.<p>

Alfred, Alfred, God of the Sky,  
>Harken now to me plea:<br>Begone, go back, to your home in the sky.  
>Oh please, forget about me.<p>

I love you, I love you, God of the Sky,  
>But we cannot be together.<br>Your fire doth burn for me, my love,  
>Just as mine will burn forever.<p>

I beg you, I beg you, God of the Sky,  
>Give someone else your heart.<br>I will destroy you, God of the Sky,  
>For fire and water must part.<p>

Don't give me your heart, God of the Sky,  
>Don't give me all hopes and dreams.<br>I will take thy life, God of the Sky,  
>And no longer will all life teem.<p>

But take my heart, God of the Sky,  
>Take my heart, my love.<br>Take my heart and take flight, go now!  
>Pure and white, like a dove.<p>

Begone, begone, God of the Sky,  
>Begone and be victorious.<br>begone begone, O God of the Sky,  
>To thy realm so happy and glorious.<p>

I follow, I follow, God of the Sky,  
>Embrace me here in your bed.<br>I love you, I love you, God of the Sky,  
>My heart belongs to Alfred.<p> 


End file.
